Many people experience breathing problems. These problems may result in difficulty sleeping, in snoring, or in more serious conditions such as sleep apnea.
One treatment for breathing disorders involves the use of devices inserted into the mouth for extending forward the lower jaw of the patient. These devices open the breathing passageway more fully and allow easier breathing through the nose and mouth. These devices may treat some breathing problems, but may not sufficiently treat more serious conditions such as sleep apnea.
Another treatment for breathing disorders involves application of continuous positive air pressure ("CPAP") to the patient. The CPAP is delivered through a face mask, nose mask, or nasal inserts, and results in a fuller opening of the patient's breathing passageway. The CPAP may be increased for more serious conditions. Face masks for delivering CPAP are commonly secured to the patient's head with an adjustable or elastic strap. As the patient moves, the face mask often shifts and unseats from the patient's face, which may reduce the CPAP or awaken a sleeping patient.